Time Controller
by springyeol
Summary: just a drabble of taoris/kristao. EXO fic. mind to rnr? thankiseu ;3


title: Time Controller

author: springyeol

main cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan.

other cast: muncul seliweran(?).

pairing: TaoRis/KrisTao/Kray tentukan sendiri.

genre: angst

rating: T+

disclaimer: all charas belong to God. terinspirasi (lagi-lagi) dari salah satu author bule(?) yang epepnya saya suka banget :"

warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read.

BIG THANKS TO CHINGUr CHINGUr semua(?) :"

.

.

Kris-Tao

.

.

"Bukankah mereka terlihat serasi?"

"Aigo~ beruntungnya"

"Yay! Ucapkan selamat untuk Yifan-gege dan Yixing-gege!"

"Mereka serasi ya kan, Tao-ie?"

DEG

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

'seharusnya aku yang berada di sana.. seharusnya aku lah pasangannya.. seharusnya aku..' batin Tao miris.

.

"Ke mana Jongin? Harusnya ia sudah sampai" tanya Baekhyun.

POF! Kepulan asap mengiringi kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kurangi asapmu, Jongin! Dan jangan suka berteleportasi tiba-tiba begitu!" omel Luhan.

"Mianhae hyung~ aku kan ingin memberi kejutan untuk Soo babyku~" ujar Jongin sambil bergelayutan(?) di lengan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya telah memerah sekarang.

"Untung saja Kyungsoo tidak jantungan(?)" gerutu Minseok asal.

"Sssh, diamlah. Upacaranya akan segera dimulai" ujar Jongdae.

Suasana menjadi tenang. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang namja yang sedang menatap sendu ke arah altar. Namja itu terus saja merutuki dirinya. Namja itu Tao.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Tao menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan 'itu'. Jangan di saat hari kebahagiaan gege, pikirnya.

"Taozi, mei guan xi?" Luhan mencemaskan Tao yang sekarang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram ujung bajunya.

Bagaimana Tao bisa baik-baik saja, sedangkan saat ini, detik ini, pasangan itu sedang mengucapkan janji sucinya di hadapan Tao dan tamu yang lain.

Sungguh. Tao tak ingin mendengarnya

.

"STOP!'

Tao sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Dia menutup wajahnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tangisan yang seharusnya sudah habis. Yang sebenarnya Tao sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengeluarkan air matanya lagi untuk dia, Wu Yi Fan.

Peduli apa. Tidak akan ada yang melihatmu sekarang, Tao.

Waktu berhenti. Sunyi. Bisa dilihat Luhan yang memandang Tao intens. Namun Luhan yang telah membeku. Semua orang membeku. Dunia membeku. Satu-satunya yang bergerak hanyalah sang Time Controller, Tao.

"Kenapa... Kenapa.. Kenapa bukan aku..?! Hiks.. Kenapa harus dengan dia..?! Kenapa..?! KENAPA?!" jerit Tao dengan terus menangis. Menangis sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

Tao terbangun. Ia menyadari bahwa dunia masih membeku. Menjadi satu-satunya yang bergerak tidak buruk, kan?

Kemudian ia berjalan gontai ke arah altar... Dan berhadapan dengan sang pengantin.

Tao memandang ke arah namja tinggi yang tentu saja sedang membeku.

"Kenapa.. Harus kau? Kenapa dia harus memilihmu..? Kenapa kau harus mau..?".

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Yixing-ge memilih pasangan hidupnya.. Tapi kenapa orang itu adalah kau..? Kenapa harus kau..?"

Tao kembali terisak. Terdengar sangat miris. Berbicara pada orang yang sudah beku..?

Tao tersadar, dirinya hanyalah mantan. Seorang mantan biasa seperti yang lainnya. Namun, hey. Yifan-gege itu miliknya. Tetap miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Rambutnya, hidungnya, pipinya, bibirnya, dagunya, senyumnya, semua itu hanya miliknya. Milik Tao..

"Kau... Milikku kan, ge? Iya kan? Ayo lah kita pergi dari sini.." tanpa ragu, Tao membawa tubuh beku Yifan itu pergi. Sebelumnya, ia menaruh tubuh Yixing ke kursi paling jauh dari altar.

Tao sebenarnya menyadari tubuh Yifan lebih besar darinya. Tentu akan kesulitan membawanya, apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang membeku. Namun hal ini tak masalah sepertinya. Tao memutuskan untuk membawa Yifan dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

.

"Ge, ayo kita makan es krim! Kau tahu kan, aku suka sekali rasa stroberi! Tunggu di sini, akan kubelikan" ujar Tao pada...Uhm? Haruskah kutulis 'frozen Yifan'?

Apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam otak anak ini. Dia hanya menyiksa dirinya.

Terlihat Tao yang sedang menikmati es krimnya. Aneh bukan? Hanya dia seorang yang dapat bergerak. Lalu bagaimana dengan es krimnya? Siapa yang melayaninya? Tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Dan Tao termasuk anak baik, ia tetap membayarnya. Gampang saja, tinggal letakkan uang di atas meja.

"Bagiku asalkan bersama Yifan-gege, apapun yang terjadi tidak masalah".

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan beku. Seperti biasanya.

"Ge, cuacanya sangat cerah hari ini! Ayo kita pergi ke kolam renang!"

.

"Ge, ayo kita pergi belanja!"

.

"Ge, hari ini aku lelah namun senang sekali!"

.

"Ge, kenapa diam saja? Tersenyumlah sedikit".

DEG

Pabo, Huang Zi Tao, dia tak mungkin tersenyum.

.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di Lotte World. Atas keinginan Tao tentunya.

Tidak tahu kenapa, ia sangat ingin berada di sini. Peduli apa dengan wahana-wahana yang sedang membeku beserta orang-orang yang naik di atasnya. Peduli apa dengan kenyataan bahwa hanya dirinya yang bergerak. Asal Yifan sedang berada di sisinya, semua baik-baik saja.

Di tempat ini, pertemuan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Saat Tao sedang bermain panahan demi mendapatkan boneka panda incarannya, Yifan datang. Datang dan memenangkan permainan itu untuk Tao. Saat itulah Tao merasakan ada yang aneh dalam dadanya. Tao tak bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang sang-pemanah-Yifan sampai akhirnya seminggu kemudian mereka bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama.

Tak pernah Tao sangka, bahwa Yifan memang sengaja menunggunya di tempat itu. Sungguh hal yang manis untuk diingat.

Sekarang? Yifan akan segera menikah. Bukan dengan Tao. Yifan akan segera dimiliki seutuhnya. Bukan dengan Tao, lagi-lagi.

Kesalahan bodoh menghancurkan segalanya. Kesalahan yang membuat Tao harus kehilangan Yifan-gege-nya.

Yifan sekarang ini hanya menganggap Tao sebagai didi kesayangannya. Tidak lebih.

"Tidak. Kau milikku, gege".

.

"Ge, tunggu sebentar ya aku akan se- AH!" Tao merasakan kaki kirinya membeku saat bangun dari duduknya.

'A-apa..? Kenapa kakiku..?' gumam Tao.

Dari tumit ke bawah kakinya telah membeku. Tidak bisa digunakan sama sekali.

Untunglah dirinya masih bisa berjalan, pikirnya.

.

Hal ini sudah berlangsung lama. Dunia sudah membeku lama. Tao sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama dunia sudah membeku karenanya. Bahkan, kaki kirinya sudah ikut membeku.

"Oh, gege! Di situ kau rupanya-AH!" kembali, Tao merasakan kaki kirinya sudah sepenuhnya membeku.

Dia teringat sesuatu...

"_Papa, ada apa?! Kenapa?!" Tao berteriak panik saat melihat ayahnya sudah terjatuh di atas lantai._

"_Tao? Tao, kenapa kau bergerak? Hey, papa tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir" papa Tao memeluk Tao dan berada pada posisi duduk._

"_Tapi.. Kakimu membeku, pa.. Ada apa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Tao.. Papa tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, oke? Sekarang tutup matamu. Ingatlah.. Bila dunia membeku terlalu lama, kau juga akan ikut membeku"_

.

'Begitukah? Nampaknya ini sudah terlalu lama..'.

Tao bisa membeku dan mati, atau dia mengembalikan keadaan dunia dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi? Oh ayolah, itu bukan suatu pertanyaan.

"Ayo, ge! Kita pergi!" Tao berusaha mati-matian untuk berdiri dan melanjutkan 'kencan'-nya. Dia pastikan kali ini akan berlangsung lama. Tao sudah tidak tahu lagi kapan saatnya dia tak bisa bergerak.

.

Tao kehilangan kakinya yang lain lagi saat sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Dia terjatuh dan menabrak sebuah kursi.

'Tidak sekarang.. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan Yifan-gege ke altar sekarang..'

Lalu Tao menumpukkan beberapa kursi dan menaruh Yifan di atasnya dengan maksud akan mengembalikkan Yifan ke altar sekarang juga. Namun apa daya, ia telah kehilangan kekuatannya.

.

Tangan kirinya membeku terlebih dahulu. Nampaknya hal ini berlangsung sangat cepat. Tao sudah mencapai limitnya.

'Tidak apa, aku tidak kidal' gumam Tao.

Dia berusaha untuk bangun dan menarik kursi Yifan dan malah membuat tubuh Yifan jatuh bersamanya di atas lantai restoran.

Kemudian tangan kanannya membeku perlahan. Lalu lehernya.

Dan akhirnya.. Tao kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkedip dan membuka mulutnya.

Tao penasaran apalagi yang akan hilang dari dirinya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dari dunia, seperti ayahnya.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat ia akhirnya tahu jawabannya.

Tao harus kehilangan.. HATINYA.

Di saat yang bersamaan, jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Dan dia pergi.

.

.

"Ugh.. Aku.." Yifan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Um.. Tuan? Ada yang bisa kubantu? " seorang waitress restoran tersebut menghampiri Yifan dan membantunya berdiri. Yifan terlihat sedang terbaring di dekat tumpukkan kursi-kursi. Bagaimana bisa..?

"Uh, maaf kau tahu aku sedang berada di mana?" Yifan bertanya sambil mencari-cari jam. Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Pikirnya.

"Tentu tuan, di Jung's pasta-"

"Tidak, maaf, alamatnya? Ugh lupakan aku akan memanggil taksi."

Yifan melihat jam di dinding. 1:30, dia seharusnya sedang berada di altar sekarang. Upacara pasti sudah dimulai.

"Selamat tinggal! Dan oh, terima kasih!" Yifan meninggalkan restoran itu dengan terburu-buru.

Dia harus cepat. Yixing telah menunggunya.

.

.

END

.

/nangis/ /srosot(?) ingus/ apaan ini saya nangis sendiri bikinnya 8""D  
ugh, pokoknya gomawo *bows*


End file.
